1. Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to container systems. In particular, the container systems can be part of a collapsible container used for many different purposes including storage and/or shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible containers are commonly used in the shipping industry. Collapsible containers may be reused and the collapsibility of shipping containers can help reduce storage and/or waste disposal costs for those receiving shipments. Collapsibility can also increase the customizability of shipping containers.